


Target - Sasha Ivanoff

by damage3245



Category: Anarchy Reigns
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Decapitation, F/M, Hair-pulling, Punching, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damage3245/pseuds/damage3245
Summary: Commissioned by Anonymous.
Kudos: 4





	Target - Sasha Ivanoff

Deep within Altambra, Sasha Ivanoff was out on a mission. She glanced at the picture in her hand before looking up at the structure ahead of her; they definitely matched but she had a hard time believing this dilapidated warehouse was the site of an illegal cybernetics trade. The lead had come in anonymously and Sasha now felt dumb for volunteering to check it out.

Sighing, Sasha put away the picture and approached the warehouse. _Might as well check it out after coming this far_ , she thought.

The warehouse doors were open, the area quiet and devoid of people. Sasha didn’t have it in her to be subtle; she walked right up the open shutter doors of the warehouse and walked right inside.

Empty. Sasha gritted her teeth, suppressing a sigh. Figuring that their might be something further in, in the dark side of the vast space, she continued onwards. Sasha strolled into the centre of the room, peering around. Still nothing.

Suddenly there was a mechanical grinding; deafeningly loud in the large warehouse.

She wheeled around, instantly reacting to the noise, and saw that the heavy metal door she had entered through was sliding down.

She paused uncertainly, thinking through the possibilities. Had it been an automated mechanism that just happened to close the door? Not likely; it happened right as she was furthest away from the door.

Sasha did not have much time to ponder – her heightened senses became aware of another person in the room. Emerging from the darkest corner was a towering giant dressed head to toe in thick leather. A brimmed hat was planted on his head and his face was a pallid white, almost like a corpse.

Stencilled onto his black overcoat were the letters ‘T00’ and ‘MR. X’ above his heart. _A codename? Some kind of calling card?_ Sasha didn’t know and didn’t care.

“So, an assassination attempt?” Sasha shrugged, treating the ambush with the casual disdain it deserved. “If that was your game, then you should have sent more men. Frankly my pride is wounded.”

The giant stomping towards her at a leisurely pace made no reply – nor did anyone else speak. No threatening monologues or voiceovers. Sasha sighed. A boring match-up it seemed.

Licking her lips in anticipation of beating this guy into a bloody pulp, Sasha struck a lewd pose to taunt him; sensually groping her impressive chest and sliding her hands down her curvy figure to grasp her butt. She twirled and bent over, practically thrusting her posterior in his direction as her splayed fingers sank into the springy material of her bodysuit. A good distraction had worked wonders for her in the past against countless male opponents – she knew exactly how sexy she was, and how to exploit it.

He made no response, merely continuing his inexorable journey towards her. He was only a few meters away now. Frowning at the lack of response to her provocation, Sasha raised herself upright and faced him head-on.

“You’re a big guy,” Sasha commented, raising her fists up in a fighting stance.

Sasha prided herself on her tall, statuesque figure but this bulky monster towered over her, almost twice her size. He wasn’t just big; he looked outright superhuman. Massive muscles bulged just under the surface of his overcoat, straining the clothing to the point where she could see every line and trace his impossible physique. In another time she might have considered his raw masculinity to be attractive; but right now it just made him a big target.

“But as they say, the bigger they are… the harder they fall!”

She pirouetted on the spot, with enough grace and poise that a ballerina could cry with envy. Just as he came close enough to reach out and grab her, her leg scythed out in a well-trained roundhouse kick straight into the big guy’s crotch.

The kick connected, straight on target as expected… But he didn’t stop! Sasha’s eyes widened in surprise as her opponent he did not react with the intense pain her attack warranted. His expressionless face didn’t betray a flicker of pain nor did she feel his soft male parts explode beneath her feet – instead it felt rather like kicking a solid metal beam, unyielding in the face of her expertly aimed strike.

She recovered quickly from the shock and backed away, skipping across the ground to put some distance between them. However his immense strides, even at a walking pace, was closing the gap. She didn’t have much time for a follow-up.

_His head_ , she thought. _I must get his head_.

Waiting once more until her was in optimal range, Sasha span and this time jumped high in the air before unleashing her kick, using her own superhuman strength to put her in range. This time her leg lanced out to strike at his neck… but he caught it!

He yanked her up sharply, lifting her clear off the ground by his grip on her one ankle so that her legs were wide open. In surprise at his quick reactions, Sasha left herself open. He exploited the moment of vulnerability with ruthless precision; his other hand, drawn back and ready, surged forward and was driven into her exposed crotch like a sledgehammer.

“ARRGHH!” She screamed wordlessly, her world exploding into sheer white agony.

It was a punch harder than any she had ever taken before, and it had been aimed squarely at one of her most vulnerable areas.

_Is this his revenge for trying to kick him in the balls earlier?_ Was the only rational thought that passed through her mind as he dropped her.

Unwilling to show weakness, Sasha landed heavily on one foot and span around this time aiming a kick into his ribcage. Her cunt burned with pain as she lifted her leg up but she didn’t have a choice except to power through it.

The kick connected successfully this time, rocking the giant’s body… but not causing enough damage. Before she could pull back his arm flexed down and pinned her leg against his body. She saw him raise his other arm and had a horrid vision of his intentions as she was once more stuck in his grasp.

“No!” She cried, throwing her body weight backwards to try and escape his grasp, but it was useless. His fist swung down and crunched painfully into her kneecap.

Her mobility was shot; running wouldn’t be an option with her leg like this but Sasha didn’t care – she would hop away if she had to. She made it all one one hop before her forward momentum was suddenly halted, her body leaning forward but her head held firmly in place. Pain lanced through her scalp.

_He’s got my hair!_ Sasha realized with shock. Mr. X had moved up right behind her and with contemptuous ease had stopped her escape.

She stomped hard against the top of his left boot aiming to crush his toes to mush and force him to let go; but she was met with harder resistance than expected, hindering her last-ditch strike. _Steel-toed boots_ , she realized, cursing herself for not anticipating that.

Mr. X ignored her attack, and gave a powerful yank upwards, lifting her clear off the ground once again and eliciting a hiss of pain as her bodyweight dangled from her hair.

Her hands moved up to try and pry herself free, while at the time his free hand moved swiftly, grabbing her left thigh in his enormous grasp and pulling it sharply to the side to split her legs. Before she realized his intent he drove his kneecap upwards in a devasting kick straight to her exposed groin.

Her whole body seized up as he followed through on the kick to her already damaged pelvis. He released her hair at the time, the force of his kick sending her almost to the ceiling before she crashed down to the ground.

She made a guttural noise between a cough and a scream, all the wind driven out of her as she was unable to stop her fall.

A few strands of platinum blonde hair followed her down, falling from Mr. X’s open fingers.

_Gotta escape, gotta escape_ , Sasha’s thoughts were a panicked mess. With her kneecap shattered and her groin in agony, she resorted to crawling away. Her desperation was all too clear – all the stately beauty in her face was contorted into pain and fear.

But now it was Mr. X’s time to unleash a powerful stomp; as she crawled on the ground, trying to recover from the second overwhelmingly painful attack to her groin, Mr. X rose his foot off the ground and brought it down straight onto her ankle. After already suffering from a shattered kneecap to that same leg, Sasha didn’t think the pain could get much worse but it did.

Mr X reached down and grabbed her good leg, using it to drag her back towards the centre of the room and reducing her progress to zero. As soon as he was done he released her leg and once more used his foot to stomp down on her own shattered ankle, grinding it painfully into the ground.

She glared up at his face through the unbidden tears distorting her vision and saw that his pallid face still showed no trace of emotion. He was sadistically torturing her inch by bloody inch and he didn’t feel anything? Somehow that felt even more cruel than if he had taken pleasure from the act.

Was her life about to be ruined by an emotionless killing machine? With no witnesses, in the middle of nowhere?

_No, it won’t end like this!_ Sasha gritted her teeth, using every ounce of willpower in her to twist her body around and start punching the giant’s leg. She was at a bad angle, and her strikes were dulled by exhaustion and pain but still Mr. X’s leg shifted off her ankle and she used the opportunity to roll away, wincing each time her ankle hit the ground.

As soon as she had opened up a few meters between herself and her attacker, she put both hands palm-down on the ground and flexed her whole body, rising seamlessly into a handstand.

She supposed she might look ridiculous, doing this pose, one leg flopping down uselessly as she held herself upright upside-down. She didn’t have time to worry how she looked.

Though she was in greater agony than she had ever felt before, she still retained her unearthly sense of balance and grace. Sasha grunted and pushed off the ground, cartwheeling in the air, and managing to perfectly transition from a handstand over to standing on her remaining good leg, holding her left leg up off the ground so that she didn’t rest any weight on her destroyed ankle.

_Okay, back on my feet. I’m not dead yet_. Sasha thought, both hands raised in a fighting stance that still allowed her to remain balanced on one foot.

_I can’t fight, not in this condition… I need to distract him_ , Sasha decided. “Hey… are you really content with this? Damaging my precious body? You’ve clearly beaten me so why don’t I show you a good time as a reward,” Sasha breathed, trying to put on her most sultry tone though the effect was ruined by the pain making her voice shake and the tears in her eyes.

She couldn’t tell by his face if her words had reached him but Mr. X’s next move shocked her with his forwardness. His large gloved hand slammed into her chest, doubtlessly bruising her tits, and a finger was hooked into the collar of her bodysuit. He pulled back and his inhuman strength effortlessly ripped the material down her chest.

Underneath her bright pink bra and panties were revealed, albeit her underwear was stained with blood from the grisly cuntpunches he had delivered earlier. Her attire was completely at odds with the sophistic, futuristic aesthetic she had cultivated with her sleek advanced bodysuit. If the situation were any less terrifying, Sasha might have blushed.

Her hopes that this meant Mr. X would stop torturing her however were sorely misplaced – after exposing her girly underwear Mr. X’s implacable face did not display sadism or lust – her embarrassment at being exposed and her pain at being borderline crippled did nothing to satisfy him. He had reached the terminus point of his programming and now was the time to end it.

Leaving her no chance to defend herself, Mr. X grabbed her long blonde hair once more in one hand and lifted her off the ground. Sasha hissed and moaned as the pain in her body reached new levels, her stamina and adrenaline draining away as the fight went out of her.

“Please…” Sasha grunted, a split-second before Mr. X’s free hand lashed out in a horizontal chop. His target was her neck and his attack sheared straight through skin, muscle and bone to decapitate her in a single brutal instant. Her body collapsed to the floor like a doll with all its strings cut – a fountain of blood spraying from her neck and dripping from her head. Her eyelids flickered and her last breath passed her beautiful lips.

Hidden cameras concealed around the warehouse recorded the entire grisly execution. Sasha’s life had ended, but the final agonizing moments of her pathetic existence would live on forever.


End file.
